The present invention generally relates to a dust-sucking cleaner hose for use in a vacuum cleaner, and particularly relates to a cleaner hose in which a strength-holding reinforcing wire rod and a conductive wire for current conduction are provided so as to be spirally wound in the inside of a hose body.
Conventionally, a cleaner hose of this kind has such a structure that, as generally known, a pair of coated wires, one being a steel wire acting as a reinforcing wire and the other being a conductive wire for current conduction which are integrally coated with resin, are spirally wound and a hose body is fitted onto the outer circumference of the thus spirally wound coated wires and connected through adhesive to the coated wires, so that the shape of the hose body is held by the reinforcing wire and the conductive wire is connected to a switch at hand for turning a power source of a vacuum cleaner on/off in use. Further, known is a cleaner hose having such a structure that a hose body is constituted by double layers and a coated wire constituted by a steel wire acting as a reinforcing wire and an electric wire for current conduction which are integrally coated with each other, is spirally buried between the double layers so that an electric operation is performed by using this electric wire.
In those conventionally generally known cleaner hoses, however, the steel wire and the electric wire are integrally covered with coating resin. In the case of the former hose, the whole upper surface of the coated wire is connected through an adhesive to the hose body. In the case of the latter hose, on the other hand, the coated wire is packed in between the double layers of the hose body so as to be bonded to the hose body.
Thus, when the electric wire is taken out of the hose body so as to be connected to a switch at hand or an insertion plug to a vacuum cleaner body, the separation of the coated wire from the hose body requires much trouble and the separation of the electric wire from the steel wire also requires much trouble.
That is, in the hose in either case, only a portion of the hose body is cut off and the coated wire at the end portion of the hose body is left intact by a length of the hose body necessary for taking out the electric wire. Then, the cut hose body portion is gradually separated from the coated wire portion to thereby take out the coated wire. Thereafter, the coated wire portion is cut at an intermediate portion between the steel wire and the electric wire to thereby separate the steel wire and the electric wire from each other. Then, the steel wire is cut at a position near the above-mentioned cut end portion of the hose body to thereby take out the independent coated electric wire at last.
In the conventional hoses, therefore, there is a serious problem that a long time and difficult operations are required to take out the coated electric wire. Moreover, there is an economical problem in that, since it is necessary to cut off the hose body by a length required for taking-out the electric wire at each of the opposite ends of the hose body, it is necessary to previously prepare the hose so that it is elongated enough by a length to be cut off.